User talk:Chase999
Welcome, Chase999! Hello and welcome to the League of Legends Wiki. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Feel free to join the useskin=oasis}} Chat and interact with other editors. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:Game discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article On talk pages, please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on useskin=oasis}} the live chat. Happy editing! TehAnonymous (talk) 04:57, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Kassyndra A small icon is something you have to do yourself. Remeber it has 20x20 px size. Then you need this code It will insert a picture into that line. For example (She is my champion, BTW) It will turn into... And I can type anything next to her small icon :D For scroll box, it will be a little bit complex Its code is To add a, um, dot in front of each content, you need to use * For each sub-content, add another * For example (You can seperate each content line to line, by the way) It will turn to be like Hope this help you! Kassyndra (talk) 18:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I've done all pic by myself. For abilities icons, you can just recolor icons in LoL because it will retain its LoL-ish style and beautiful! Kassyndra (talk) 13:54, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I use Photoscape to recolor icons and Photoshop to draw splash arts. You can just draw champion on paper and take its photo/scan it and import it to your computer. Drawing with Photoshop costs so much time and you must be patient. It is fun to do, though. Kassyndra (talk) 12:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm cleary sorry but my school will begin soon. I hope I will have a free time for your champion :D Kassyndra (talk) 15:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Links There's a couple ways to make links, depending on where it is: link text here WikiPageName link text here w:WikipediaPageName link text here That answer your question? --DocTanner (talk) 05:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) As for photos, the code will produce --DocTanner (talk) 05:50, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Drawing Pointers http://www.wikihow.com/Draw-an-Anime-Girl http://www.wikihow.com/Draw-Anime-Girl's-Clothing http://www.wikihow.com/Draw-Anime-Eyes Try to Draw your Hero He looks like a furry so here :D http://hippie.nu/~unicorn/tut/xhtml/#basics-animal 05:38, October 11, 2013 (UTC) http://kovowolf.deviantart.com/journal/PE-Anthro-Art-Tutorials-281661418 Your deleted blog Liliana , The Demon-Singer is a Currently in-Progress Custom Champion in League of Legends. Abilities Liliana invokes "Rage" by singing to the target, they are blinded by rage but gain attack damage and attack speed |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} She gains movement speed by using her wings to gain speed |description2 = she uses her air maneuvering skills, becoming immune to ground based skills and walls(e.g Tormented Soil, Cataclysm, Crystallize) she also ignore unit collision. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Liliana invokes "Dread" by singing her song out loud enemies who hear it are slowed, this is also treated as her auto-attack, enemies in the area gain stacks the closer you are to her the more stacks if you have 10 stacks you are stunned. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} |cooldown = 100 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = Global }} Please categorize your blogs properly before I go bazonkers Yes, you can :D Tell me when it's done! Kassyndra (talk) 13:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Commented on Seropox. His kit is a bit confusing so I cannot say much. Kassyndra (talk) 19:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) http://less-real.com/quotes/search/Rider(Fate%252FZero) 05:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Patch Box Regarding the patch box, it is quite simple. Just use the template below: ...And then follow close to what the real patch boxes look on champion background pages. TakaHann (talk) 07:56, December 15, 2013 (UTC) As requsted, I'll have a look at your concepts. See you in comments! :) Hamengeri (talk) 11:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC)